Es-pral
General information Es-pral ("the language") is the evolution of an ancient language created in order to facilitate the communication in and between vessels which secretly leaved Earth in the late 20th century. I recently found a space station module which crashed in the ocean: every single file (text and voice recordings) and code in its computers is written in this language. According to my linguistic research on Es-pral, many words in the original language seems to have indo-european roots. I came to this conclusion by studying the evolution of the phonology and I hope I'll be able to recreate the ancient language soon. I am working hard in order to share my work on this page. Updates will come regularly. My first thoughts when I started to understand few words is that Es-pral is a very poetic language. Or at least, people which spoke (speak! hope is not lost) Es-pral used many words reffering to nature. I was surprised to find a very terrestrial vocabulary like "day", "night", "sun", "moon", "up", "down"... and only a few words which would describe technological things like "computers", "telescope"... Why ? Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet p f b v m w t þ d ð n j k x g ħ ɣ h s z ʃ ʒ ɬ l r a æ ɛ e i ə o œ ɔ u y ȝ This is all I could find. Phonotactics Grammar All words are nouns and are composed of a single syllable. ex : ɬev = life. Verbs are formed by adding a final -a to a noun. ex : ɬeva = to live. A word in the accusative case ends with -em. ex : eg jæta fruktem = I eat a fruit. A word in the dative case ends with -ej. ex : eg kiva fruktem edej = I give you a fruit. A descriptor agrees with the word it qualifies ends with -s. ex : eg jæta pɔnems fruktem = I eat a good fruit. Descriptors are used to define a word: an adverb will be translated into a verb's descriptor and an adjective will be translated into a noun's descriptor. ex : eg jæta pɬitems fruktem snamas = I eat the little fruit rapidly. When descriptors are just before the word that they qualify, the agreement is not necessary. ex : eg məs prala eds pons risseem eds vɛnej = eg məas prala edems ponems risseem edejs vɛnej = I speak at length to your friend about your beautiful journey. Numerous suffixes clarify the meaning of a word : -ð/þ / : plural -(e)m : accusative -s/z : genitive -(e)j : dative -a : verb -atɬ : through -en : in(side) -ækk : out(side) -ol : around -us : beside / with (along with) -ɛjt : above -ȝm : below -ow : on -ins : in front of / before -ol : behind / after -und : to / in the direction of (without reaching it) -ɔmp : from / origin / departure -yst : until / to (reaching it) -ȝf : up -ax : down -ih : right / east / starboard -œv : left / west / larboard -ok : set / batch / aggregate iɣk : -colored apʃ : -shaped A couple of other suffixes specify the meaning of a word : mə- : many / much pɬit- : little / small nəjtt- : no / not / none es- : this / the Vocabulary Example text ti'ins elr jætt'a es'em vinət'atɬ. = They threw it through the window. es a vɛs'ih, ɔr, es a eg'œv, ɔr, es a tjœr'ih. = It's at starboard, or (that is to say), it is at my left, or (that is to say) it is at east. pɬanet'þ r'a sol'ol. = planets go (orbit) around the sun ʃil a eg'ɛjt. = The sky is above me. alt's stel'ð a ʃil'en. = Every star is in the sky. snams-stel'ð a stel'ð ʃem eg'ð œg'a ʃe r'a tjœr'und. pɬit-ti's r'a es'ð tjœr'ow'yst. = Shouting stars are stars that we see which go towards earth. Sometimes, they reach the ground. es a vɛs ʃas eg r'a es-ɬə ti'ins. = It the vessel I came here with. ʃy ʃils-awg'ð a, eg'ð nəjtt-œg'a stel'ð naten. = When there are clouds, we cannot see stars in the night. Category:Languages